Toys story
by FF Demon
Summary: The twins learn something about Ratchet's past after they discovers a box in his closet. Warning : Mention of mass killing of mechs and sparklings. Slash Sunstreaker/Ratchet/Sideswipe


:Bla Bla: = Spark bond talking

"bla bla" = normal talking

Time unit

Breem: 8.5 min

meta-cycles : 13 months

nano-klick : 1 second

Sunstreaker is lying on the berth one arm loosely wrapped around the red hips of their sleeping lover watching his brother walking around the quarter of the medic.

: You know I won't stop him when he would offline you for going through his stuff. : He says over their bond.

: Come on Sunny. I know you are curious too. : Side replies, opening one of the closets in the back of the room. : It's not often that Ratchet lets us spend the night in his quarter. :

The golden twin moves the medic closer to his chest and his chin on the top of the helmet to have a better view of what his brother is doing. : You never think that maybe this is the reason why?:He comments rolling his optics.

: Where is your sense of adventure, Sunshine?: Sides says playfully as his head disappears in the closet and the sounds of rummage begins to fill the room.

: The same place I left it last time. : Sunstreaker responds. He feels Ratchet move against him and hears his processor beginning to reboot. :Stop that glitch head! It had taken everything to get Ratch to rest, if you wake him….: He lets the treat float and caresses the gray chevron. The medic nuzzles a bit more against him and falls back in deep recharge. The yellow twin smiles and kisses his cheek gently. How he loves watching the medic sleep. He's perfection, living perfection.

Side looks at them a moment and makes sure to be quieter. He doesn't want to disturb their sleeping boyfriend.

The last few weeks have been quite hard on the Autobot troop, mostly on Ratchet and his team. They have faced off with the Decepticon each time everyone was out of infirmary. So it was nearly a 5 or 6 weeks of constant work for the medbay. Ratchet had barely quit the sector, recharging mostly on a spare berth in his office and refueling there too. The only few times he had to quit the medbay, was when Optimus Prime, with the help of the Lambo twins, Ironhide and Wheeljack, forced him out.

Right now was one of these times. They didn't have any attack in the last three days and managed to put a really cranky Ratchet to bed. Make him sleep had need more convincing, but luckily the twins know how to press his buttons ….

Sunstreaker looks up when he feels a wave of surprise coming from his brother. : What have you found? : He asks.

"Sparkling's toys." Sideswipes whispers getting a medium box out of the closet.

Sunny blinks and slowly quits the berth to join his brother on the ground and look at the box. The toys are worn down and old, but it's clear that they have been stored with attention. He takes one of the art datapad. He remembers having one like this.

Sideswipe takes out a sparkling comforting unit, the equivalent of an earthling plush. "Why would Ratchet have this in his closet?" He asks rubbing his thumb on the head of the toys he hold.

"I'm not sure Sides…" Sunny mutters starting the pad. It was still in working order even after all those millennia.

Side puts the toy on his lap and looks at the box. "You don't think he has lost one…." He whispers.

Their relationship with the medic is still at it's first step and they don't know so much about each other. Every day the three of them take a new step on building their trust and slowly opening one to the other, but they still have a lot to learn about each other. Past was not an easy subject for anyone on the Ark.

"How? He never bond to someone before…"Sunstreaker says as he makes some drawing with his finger on the pad.

They both are too distracted by that discovery that they didn't realize that Ratchet is awake before his voice resounds in the silent room. "What do you think you're doing?"

Both twins look up at him. Ratchet is standing up beside his berth, optic pale blue with rage and his fists clenched at his side. Sideswipe who was the closest of him literally shrinks back beside his brother. "Listen Ratchet….I'm sorry. I…" he tries to explain but he cuts himself when he realizes something. Ratchet optics are not fixed on them but the box.

He motions to Sunny to put the stuff back and to walk in front so they were hiding it from him. "Ratch…babe." Sides tries again. This time the silver face looks up at them.

"Don't call me that." He snaps. "Now get out of there! I don't want to see you petro-weasel."

: Well done Side. : Sunstreaker growls at his brother. "Look Ratchet sorry about Sides…You know how he gets when he is more that a breem without moving." He rests on the black servos on his arm. "Ratch your shaking." He remarks.

"I say out!"The white and red medic says trying to back up but his leg hits the berth behind him.

The red twin walks to the other side of the medic. "Ratch please….I'm really sorry. I never thought that getting this box out would upset you like this. You have the right to be angry at me….But don't push us away. "He hasn't seen him that dismay about something like that. Even in the worst time in the medbay or battlefield.

Ratchet opens his mouth to bark something to them, to deny he is shaking or that he's upset, but he was unable to say anything. He lets himself fall on the berth and cover his face with his hand. He knows he wouldn't win any argument right now.

: Not good.: Sides mutters to his brother.

: It's your fault. You fix it.: Sunstreaker growls at him.

Sideswipe has replied something else if Ratchet voice hasn't stopped them again. "Have you heard about the massacre of Tarn?" he asks in a low and tired voice.

The twins look at each other. The name had been mentioned in front of them somewhere but they didn't have details. No need to ask for explanations with a name like that.

"I guess not. You were probably too young when it happened." Ratchet continues without waiting for answers. "I was still young myself. The civil war was at our door and I just managed to get my first senior medic position. I was head surgeon in the sparkling's care unit of the Tarn medical mechanic center."

Sunstreaker move to sit behind him and wraps his arm around the white mech and bring him close to him as Sideswipe lays down, resting his head on the laps of the medic and grip one of the red servos between his black ones. They know it won't be an easy story and show they support their hurting mate.

"I was working there for a few meta-cycles, when the war was declared. All medic of the faculty have been soliciting by both sides. Some have gone some not...I was in the group that totally refused to take a side. Sparklings were not Autobot or Deception…No matter who wins. They were the future of Cybertron." The ice blue optics fixed on the box of toys."Sadly not everyone has seen that the same way."

A long silence passes before Ratchet finds the courage to continue his story. The shaking had returned and the twins have moved closer to him like they could protect him from his own memory bank.

"It happens so fast. One moment I was checking on my last patient…He was a beautiful sparkling. He was so proud to tell me about his future update. He wants to be fast like his Sire." He closes his optics. "The nano-klick after they were explosions, fire, screams and energon spills everywhere. A group of rogue Decepticons has hit the institution. They didn't take well that some medics they want to recruit had refused to join them."

Ratchet curls against the strong chassis of Sunstreaker. The warrior hands were softly caressing his back plating. Sides massages his servos softly. His so sensitive servos. Now he understands why Ratchet has so many sensors in them. Surgery need steady hands; surgery on sparklings delicate body needs precision.

"Ratch…You were one of the medics they wanted." It's wasn't a question. He knows that could be only one reason why he could feel that guilty.

A loud static noise escapes the white and red frame as he turned his optics offline."Eleven of the fourteen sparkling under my care have been terminated…All because I refused to join a faction…" He whispers in a broken voice. "Forty-two mechs and twenty-seventh fembots, all patients have been killed that day. They had made sure that we medics were kept alive….I never felt that helpless… They would have terminated more if the autobots haven't arrived when they did."

He turned his optics online again. They were a sad shade of gray-blue. "The moment the few survivors were stable enough... I asked to see Sentinel Prime and request to join the Autobots."

"I thought you didn't want to take a side" Sunny asked. He could understand why Ratchet would want to avenge those sparklings, he knew he would. The thing is that Ratchet doesn't believe in revenge, both of the twins have learned this early in the relation. Because of that the yellow frontliner had a hard time understanding this decision.

The medic signs and rests his head on his shoulder. "I didn't want and never really totally have…Still today if I meet a hurt Decepticon on a neutral ground I will patch him." This sentence made the Lamborghinis move closer to him. "But at this moment it was the best decision. I needed a reason to continue. Find another way to protect those small ones. The Autobot philosophy adhere more to mine. I never regret this decision."

A squeeze on his servos makes him look down at Sideswipe. It's clear that he has one last question but didn't know how to ask him. A soft sad smile appears on his lips. It's kinda cute to see the normally bolt warrior search his words.

Finally those sapphires optics looked at him. "Why you keep those toys around if they bring you back so much bad memories."

Ratchet frees one of his servos and caresses his audio horn still smiling sadly. "Because I don't want to forget why I fight. Often when the war was getting really hard and I just want all this to end. I take those out. It keeps the hope alive. Hope for a peaceful future a next generation." He explains. "Normally they don't upset me that much…It's only that I have been surprised to see them. I haven't taken them out in a while."

Sides blinks."Why?" He asks. With the horrible weeks they had recently he would have thought the white mech would have needed them.

Ratchet chuckles a little and leans in to kiss him tenderly. "Because I find two good reasons to continue and keep hope alive." He turns to kiss Sunstreaker too. The twins look embarrassed a moment before they move so the three of them were lying down on the berth, the red and the yellow frame were draped around the white one. Sunny head is resting on the curve of his neck and Side's one is just on top of his windshield.

They stay silent a long moment. No words are needed after this declaration. Sunstreaker was the first to break it. "We would give you some if you let us." He mutters and caresses his chassis. He couldn't look at him to scare of the rejection.

"Give me what?" Ratchet asked confuse. He is so relaxed between them that he has a bit lost the trail of this conversation.

Sides blinks and watches his brother. It takes him a second to interpret the shyness, tenderness and eagerness he feels over the bond. He smiles when he finally understands what he was thinking. "Sparklings, Ratch. What Sunshine here tried to say is when time comes we would want to have little wrench wielder sparklings." He explains as he looks at him.

The look of pure shock on Ratchet makes them uneasy. : I should have keep my vocalize shut.: Suntreaker comment angry. Angry at himself. It wasn't often that he tries to put his feeling in words, better at showing them, and now he remembers why. He always says the wrong thing.

: Give him a nano-klick….: the red twins' replies feeling his brother withdraw as much mentally than physically. That was enough to snap Ratchet out of his surprise and he grabs both their hands stopping Sunny in his track.

"They would be the most beautiful sparklings. I just know it." He says softly.

: HE SAID YES!: one of them scream over the bond, but neither were sure which one.

Suntreaker reached to kiss the Grey chevron and smirked. "How could they, with you and me as creator, we could overrun Side's ugly face plate anytime."

"Hey!" The other one replies and hits his brother's helmet. He ignores the killer glare he receives as he slowly rubs his hand on the medic's side. "You know…If we want to make sure we have perfect sparklings, despite Sunshine small defect, maybe we should begin to train."

Ratchet only chuckles. "You always have that on you processor."

The yellow warrior leans to nibble at a cable on his neck. "Hard not too when we have something like that in our berth."

"May I remind you this is my berth….." Ratchet moans under their talent hands as his fan begin to be heard.

They look at each other over his windshield and smirk.

"Detail Ratch…." Sideswipe rolls his eyes. "Let make you forget about those."

Any reply of the white and red mech where cut by the twins' mouths assaulting his body.


End file.
